


Спонтанное возгорание

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, koryusai279



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Мастер Квай-Гон всегда был уверен, что понимает своего падавана без слов.





	Спонтанное возгорание

Ксанатос возвращается в Храм после визита на родину — уже не падаван, а новый рыцарь-джедай, молодой мужчина накануне вступления в самостоятельную жизнь — одетый в синий шелк и золотые украшения, такой красивый, что глаз не отвести.  
Квай-Гон и не отводит. Пусть они больше не учитель и ученик, связь между ними еще сильна, и старший джедай чувствует, как она преобразуется в нечто иное, и это рождает в его душе незнакомый трепет.  
Ксанатос оборачивается, глаза его туманятся, и он одаривает мастера Джинна таким обещающим, таким призывным взглядом, что у Квай-Гона по всей коже бегут мурашки.

Они уединяются так скоро, как это возможно, и, как только это случается, Квай-Гон впечатывает бывшего падавана в стену и впивается ртом в его рот. Сила пульсирует между ними. Задрав подол, он торопливо нашаривает застежки, и юноша понятливо поднимает ногу, согнув в колене, так, что старший джедай сдирает с нее штанину вместе с сапогом. 

Квай-Гон относит его на постель и там, на постели, сминает, как буря сминает цветок. Тело под ним дергается в такт его движениям, словно тряпичная кукла. Глаза Ксанатоса закрыты, и глухим толчкам внутри вторит срывающийся шепот: «Мастер… мастер…»

Если наставник и падаван подходят друг другу, обучение взаимно. Квай-Гон узнает, много и нехорошо, о голодном алчном звере внутри себя. Очевидно, он причинил боль. Джедаю не привыкать, но все равно к радости взаимного единения и восторгу обладания примешивается чувство вины. Ему хочется притянуть Ксанатоса к себе, обнять, заласкать и после блаженно уснуть, ощущая под боком родное тепло. 

Шевельнувшись, Ксанатос отодвигается. Квай-Гон чувствует, как обмелела и схлынула объединявшая их Сила. Юный джедай соскальзывает с постели, прижимая к себе свисающие концы одежды. Его правая нога совсем голая, а левая полностью одета, даже сапог не снят. В синих глазах стоят слезы. И когда, словно в ответ на невысказанный вопрос, с губ Ксанатоса срывается печальное: «Учитель… не я первый начал», Квай-Гон внезапно чувствует себя в западне.


End file.
